


El nacimiento de la muerte

by ItsVante



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsVante/pseuds/ItsVante
Summary: Hinata Shoyo, príncipe heredero del reino, nació del sol. Kageyama Tobio se prepara por años para convertirse en su Primera Espada/Guardia Primero.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> De acuerdo, seré breve y clara: esto no tendrá actualizaciones ni lo he publicado con la intención de darle un seguimiento. Lo siendo:(.  
> Escribí estos dos únicos capítulos porque amo y me encanta el ambiente fantasioso. Desgraciadamente, soy muy propensa a descontinuar lo que inicio por empezar a trabajar en otras cosas y el ciclo se vuelve a repetir. Así que, por favor, disfruta lo que he escrito.  
> No está editado, disculpen los posibles errores.

El sol no estaba en el cielo. Al menos, no el verdadero; el que puedes observar al mirar hacia arriba en una tarde donde la esfera cegadora está en su máximo esplendor. No, ese sol sería solo un impostor y nada más, no era ni la mitad de magnifico. Ni un mortal sería capaz de admirarlo sin que sus ojos se cerraran involuntariamente antes de que pudieses verlo por completo. Entonces, ¿por qué las personas lo veneraban tanto ?, ¿por qué la gente le rezaba todos los días para que, al día siguiente, saliera de nuevo?

Y en ese momento, lo hacían. Algunos arrodillados, otros con la cabeza gacha y la minoría llorando, murmuraban rezos a Saulé, le agradecían su bella y pura creación. Gritaban su nombre con orgullo, juraban venerarla por el resto de sus días en vida y, también, después de la muerte, cuando entregaran su alma para que pudiesen ser purificados. Parloteaban aquí y allá, se miraban unos a otros con sonrisas ingenuas en el rostro, apretaban sus manos y se abrazaban, regocijándose en el brote de esperanza que yacía en ellos nuevamente.

Sin embargo, para un niño, en especial uno parado en medio de la exaltada multitud, que no comprendía las costumbres de su pueblo y que tampoco estaba interesado en hacerlo, veía con disgusto a la gente revoloteando a su alrededor, en espera de que aquel milagro de Saulé apareciera por la gran e imponente puerta reforzada, en la misma en la que Medicus había desaparecido después de dar la noticia.

El niño miró a su padre, que estaba a su lado, cubierto por una armadura dorada, la cual iba adornada por un pequeño, pero valioso broche de oro en forma de sol cuyos rayos formaban telarañas. A pesar de que lo veía diario, para el pequeño seguía being una vista maravillosa, being recordatorio de que, algún día, cuando fue mayor y se haya preparado lo suficiente, él debería el honor de tomar el lugar de su padre. Alzó su pequeña mano para tocarlo, pero el repentino jadeo de jubilo de las personas significaba una sola cosa: por fin podrían verlo.

Sus ojos marinos se clavaron en la entrada, más allá de esta, la forma de dos personas caminando hacia ellos iba tomando forma con cada paso. Detrás de ellos, Medicum y Nutrix con rostros alegres. El pequeño entrecerró los ojos, no logróba ver nada nuevo en aquellas personas, las había visto tantas veces. Su ceño se frunció, no entendí por qué la gente elevaba la voz cada vez.

Volteó hacia su padre con una mueca pintando su ya serio rostro; él lo miró, sonrío y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera observando. Así lo hizo.

Los rayos del día iluminaron a la Reina y el Rey, parados sonrientes mientras saludaban a su gente. Los guerreros y soldados se inclinaron al igual que los civiles, el pequeño imitó la acción de su padre con movimientos torpes. La señal de respetó duró unos segundos, pues el Rey indicó amablemente que no era necesario. El Rey miró sobre sus hombros y asintió, unos guardias detrás suyo golpearon el suelo con sus ballestas y cruzaron la puerta reforzada. El niño miró atentamente los movimientos siguientes: el Rey caminó con parsimonia hacia el frente, su capa oleaba debido a la brisa. Sin embargo, el de ojos marinos captó un movimiento extraño detrás de la Reina. Fue entonces que lo vio.

El sol.

Unos orbes color avellana se encontró con los suyos. Hebras de cabello naranja se alzaban sobre el frente de aquella diminuta persona que traba de no hacerse notar, protegiéndose detrás de la bella mujer. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieva que caía en el invierno, ninguna mancha profanaba su rostro, convirtiéndolo en una vista angelical. El fuego y la intensidad ardían con pasión dentro de aquellos ojos tímidos que lo veían estupefacto y curiosos.

El calor que acogedor de su mirada no sería opacado jamás por los rayos de aquel proclamado inti, no se atrevería a competir con él. Ni siquiera la misma Saulé. El sol, el autentico y majestuoso, estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, oculto detrás de la falda de su madre, con las mejillas coloradas y una mueca de inseguridad en sus finos labios.

Kageyama, el pequeño soldado en formación, que algún día se encargaría de velar por la seguridad de su sol, soltó un parvo jadeo.

***

Pasos traviesos hacían eco en los anchos pasillos decorados por fotos de las antiguas familias reales y todo tipo de vasijas de oro. La risilla de cierto pequeñín rebotó en las paredes sin temor alguno, mientras que los susurros molestos de su acompañante se ahogaban cada vez que el otro volvía a reír.

― ¡Hinata! ―Regañó.

― ¡Kageyama! ―Se burló.

― Deberías estar en la cama ―su voz bajó unos tonos, para que nadie los escuchara―. El Rey va a matarme si se entera de esto.

Kageyama vio en todas las direcciones posibles, muerto de miedo.

― Te he dicho que no me llames así ―lo miró sobre su hombro sin dejar de caminar con pasos rápido pero cautelosos. El ojiazul, confundido, no dejaba de seguirlo -. Mi nombre es Shoyo, Hinata es el apellido de la familia real, ¿lo recuerdas o tienes que retomar las clases con Magister Takeda?

Kageyama arrugó la nariz, completamente fastidiado. Recordaba lo aburrido que era ir por horas y horas al recinto del Magister Real para aprender la historia del Reino Anrufe, así como también a cada familia de la nobleza que alguna vez ocupó el trono. Sin embargo, lo que le molestaba más de ir a aquellas clases, era el tiempo que no podía estar cerca de Hinata. Le agradaba su compañía, aunque, la mayor parte del tiempo, el pelirrojo lo usaba como su disfrute personal. 

― En realidad, debería que llamarte mi príncipe ―suspiró―, pero insististe tanto en que dejara de hacerlo.

Hinata se detuvo, dio la vuelta en un movimiento rápido, ocasionando que Kageyama se asustara por la cercanía de sus rostros. El bajito alzó una de sus delgadas cejas.

― Ponías una cara muy fea cuando me llamabas de ese modo― Hinata llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza y aplastó su cabello acomodándolo para que quedara como el Kageyama, puso cara larga y carraspeó antes de imitarlo― _Mi príncipe_ .

Ofendido, chaqueó la lengua y lo hizo a un lado para seguir de largo e ignorando su pésima y barata imitación.

― Terminemos de una vez con esto para que te duermas de una vez ―sentenció.

Caminaron rápido por unos pasillos más, abriendo puertas que rechinaban si las empujabas un centímetro y subiendo escaleras en espiral. Atravesaron medio castillo en plena madrugada solo porque Hinata quería ver la luna y las estrellas de cerca, porque, según sus palabras, desde su habitación no podía apreciar como debía. Incluso aunque tuviese un balcón adecuado con sillas y cojines para elegir. Cuando llegaron al punto más alto del castillo, Kageyama abrió la puerta con delicadeza, mientras que un desesperado sol susurraba que se apurara o lo haría el mismo.

El aire de la madrugada recibió sus rostros con caricias cálidas. El verano estaba en pleno apogeo, por lo que, incluso a altas horas de la noche, el clima seguía siendo magníficamente dulce. El viento revoloteó pequeños mechones naranjas y un flequillo rebelde negro. Hinata inhaló profundo y exhaló con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿No es asombroso? ―Lo miró―. Aquí estamos lejos de todo y más cerca del cielo.

Shoyo caminó hacia el pequeño muro de la alcoba, aquel que estaba hecho para evitar accidentes. Se sentó sobre él, de modo que sus piernas quedaron colgando. Kageyama lo igualó.

― El Rey no va a matarme. Tú lo harás.

Hinata soltó una risa sonora y se encogió de hombros.

― Tal vez ―lo miró con una sonrisa ladina―, si me traicionas.

― Mi deber es protegerte. No traicionarte, Hinata.

― ¡Llámame Shoyo!

― No.

El príncipe bufó, dándose por vencido. Ya podría intentarlo otro día.

― ¿Quieres escuchar una historia? ―preguntó Hinata, mirando hacia el cielo, delineado las estrellas en su imaginación, conectándolas y creando un sinfín de formas.

― Me la vas a contar aunque diga que no ―obvió el pelinegro. Miraba a Shoyo, pudo ver como las comisuras de sus labios tiraban hacia arriba. Sus pestañas, incluso de noche, resaltaban por lo largas y brillantes que eran, la mandibulada afilada, pero suave. Hinata tenía una nariz bonita y un cuello cálido.

― Acércate ―Shoyo palmeó el espacio libre que estaba entre los dos. Kageyama se acercó y sus hombros se toparon―. Mi madre me contó una historia acerca de dos estrellas que nacieron de diferente vientre, pero que estaban destinadas a encontrarse y brillar juntas. Lucharían juntos contra las adversidades y serían el soporte de la otra ―estiró su brazo y apuntó con el dedo hacia una luz titilante―. Esa de ahí es Fliege. Fue la primera en nacer, así que estuvo sola por mucho tiempo hasta que nació Himmel ―movió su brazo hacia otra dirección, muy alejada de la primera estrella.

― ¿Son las que nacieron para estar juntas?, ¿por qué no lo están, entonces? ―miró a Hinata con curiosidad.

― Traición.

― ¿Qué clase de traición podría cometer una estrella? ―inquirió entre extrañado e incrédulo.

Hinata suspiró, se encogió de hombros y volteó hacia él.

― Mamá dice que soy pequeño para saberlo.

― El próximo mes cumples dieciséis, ¿ella aun te ve como un bebé en pañales? ―preguntó con cierto tinte burlesco en su voz.

Hinata murmuró su molestia ante su comentario, sin embargo, Kageyama no logró escuchar y tampoco le importaba mucho como para querer saber con que lo maldecía esta vez. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna por varios minutos y no era necesario. Entre ellos, no necesitaban mantener una conversación para alejar el silencio, porque gracias a los años que estuvieron juntos compartiendo travesuras, risas, regaños y castigos, los había unido como ningún lazo mágico lo haría jamás.

Ahí, en medio del nocturno cielo estrellado y el cálido aliento del viento, ambos chicos se miraron y sus caras el opuesto del otro. Hinata Shoyo, conocido como el príncipe y próximo heredero del Reino Anrufe, milagro de la Saulé, bendecido por sus atributos bellos e inigualables, aquellos mismo que lo convertían en la única persona con raras características físicas. Y, entonces, estaba Kageyama Tobio, hijo del Guardia Primero del reino y Nutrix, quien, al alcanzar la edad suficiente, tomaría el lugar de su padre. A su corta edad, el ojiazul se sometía a entrenamientos dolorosos y agotadores, mientras que el pelirrojo, tenía que asistir a aburridas juntas con el Consilum Real para debatir, organizar y mantener el orden en el reino, ya que su padre veía necesario que estuviese presente y observara el trabajo que se llevaba dentro de la sala.

Hinata quería aprender a luchar, a desenfundar y enfundar una espada sin rebanarse un dedo en el proceso, pero lo único que sabía era cómo redactar cartas con soluciones a los problemas que presentaban las zonas. Un tiempo le insistió a su padre, sin embargo, se negó rotundamente excusándose que el príncipe no necesitaba aprender con urgencia a defenderse puesto que para eso estaban los soldados, los guardias y el Guardia Primero. En muchas ocasiones, también, Shoyo le imploró a Tobio que le enseñara, hasta que, finalmente, aceptó. Desgraciadamente, al ser la primera vez que Hinata hacía uso de una espada y Kageyama, no sabiendo cómo enseñar lo que le habían enseñado, fue un completo caos que les costó días, semanas y meses de castigo.

Hinata balanceaba la espada como si se trata de una pluma, riéndose de emoción y alegría ante el arma afilada y puntiaguda. La espada se movía de aquí para allá por los movimientos tontos de Hinata, mientras que un preocupado y molesto Tobio le advertía que dejara de jugar. Obviamente, un niño travieso y juguetón como lo era Hinata, no iba a hacerla caso a su amigo amargado. Lo que pasó, sin embargo, no fue fortuito ni mucho menos divertido. Kageyama intentó arrebatarle la espada lanzándose hacia él, Hinata se movió del lado incorrecto y la espada atravesó un costado del ojiazul.

El hedor a sangre y la cara pálida de Kageyama asustó a Shoyo, provocándole un llanto incontrolable mientras murmuraba disculpas y le pedía al pequeño soldado que no se muriera. El príncipe gritó y gritó por ayuda, sintiendo sus cuerdas vocales arder, sin embargo, no se detuvo hasta que los guardias fueron corriendo hacia él y se llevaron a Tobio con Medicum. Kageyama pasó alrededor de dos meses en cama, siendo cuidado y atendido. Hinata, por su parte, se tragaba las ganas de ir a visitarlo porque no soportaba ver a la cara a lo padres de su amigo. Aunque su madre le había hecho saber que ellos no estaban molestos con él. Sin embargo, Hinata sabía que era mentira, incluso si lo odiaban, no lo dirían. Siendo el príncipe que causó aquello, no recibiría ningún tipo de castigo que implicara tortura o muerte, ¿pero si hubiese sido al revés?, ¿qué habría pasado con Kageyama y su familia?

A Shoyo se le prohibió acercarse, tocar o siquiera ver una espada de nuevo y pasaría más tiempo aprendiendo sobre el reino yendo a asambleas. No significó un peso para él escuchar su castigo, su padre no era un desalmado, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que su hijo cometiera estupideces. Pero cuando se enteró que Kageyama y él no podrían estar juntos hasta que el rey estuviera seguro de que no volverían a cometer algo como aquello, Hinata sintió que le estaban arrebatando una pieza importante, sin embargo, no protestó pues él mismo había ocasionado aquello.

― No te irás de mi lado jamás, ¿verdad? ―el pequeño arrugó la frente ante los recuerdos de aquel día y la culpa que aun sentía. Kageyama era la persona más especial para él.

― Ni aunque me lo ordenaras ―contestó, sin expresiones llamativas. Esas a las que Hinata estaba acostumbrado, pero que sabía entender.

El suave viento meció sus cabellos. Los ojos de Hinata destellaron de una cálida felicidad. No importaba cuánto veces serían separados, porque siempre terminarían juntos y volverían a brillar. Juntos, tal como la historia de las estrellas.

***

**_Año y medio después._ **

El príncipe caminaba por el largo pasillo en dirección al Salón del Trono, escudado por tres guardias que caminaban a una prudente distancia de él. Le inquietaba la forma cuidadosa en la que la gente parecía moverse a su alrededor, como si no quisieran que sospechara algo. Con el ceño fruncido y el pulso latiendo en sus entrañas, caminó sin detenerse hasta que estuvo para frente a la enorme puerta del salón, esperando que los guardias que custodiaban el Trono la abrieran.

Al entrar, vio su padre sentado en el solio, a su lado estaba su madre. Frente a ellos, separados por unas cuantas escaleras, se encontraban el Guardia Primero y Kageyama. Hinata sintió que pudo respirar con facilidad cuando lo vio ahí. Tobio volteó hacia su dirección al igual que el guardia dorado, se inclinaron y saludaron correctamente, después se alejaron del medio. Shoyo asintió, mientras caminaba hacia al rey con nerviosismo.

― Madre, padre ―dijo mirándolos respectivamente―. ¿Puedo saber qué ocurre?

Hinata observó a Kageyama por el rabillo del ojo. El moreno tenía la mirada fija en un punto de enfrente, tal como debían hacer en señal de respeto.

― Shoyo ―comenzó el Rey, con el tinte de su voz raro. No parecía seguro de lo que fuese a decir―. Tu madre y yo consideramos que es oportuno comunicarte que Tobio se irá del Anrufe.

El príncipe no evitó girar su cabeza hacia su amigo, con el rostro bañado de confusión. Kageyama, por su parte, mantenía los ojos lejos de él y la mandíbula apretada. Hinata miró a su padre y luego a su madre, alterna la mirada sin saber dónde ver. Una bola de ansiedad se construyó en la boca de su estómago.

― ¿Qué…?, ¿qué ocurre…? ―preguntas atropelladas salieron de su voz. Un atavismo de molestia empezó tomó forma en su cuello, calentándolo y esparciendo la sensación por su cuerpo.

La Reina se levantó de su asiento con delicadeza, caminó hacia el pelirrojo con parsimonia. Sin embargo, Hinata retrocedió cuando estuvo a punto de alzar su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

― Querido hijo ―el tono dulce y consolador de su madre lo hizo sentir peor―, no temas. No hay razón para alarmarse.

― ¿Pero por qué están echándolo? ―miró con resentimiento a su padre, su garganta ardía, como si tuviese un collar de espinas―. Él… es mi único amigo.

Hinata lo miró, con suplica en sus ojos, con las lagrimas contenidas en sus cuencas. Tobio tragó seco, sus orbes se movían presas de la inquietud. Shoyo rogaba en su mente que Kageyama lo mirara, sonriera con burla y le dijera que era una broma.

― Escucha, hijo mío ―su padre se levantó del Trono, bajó las escaleras y se situó delante de él―. No estamos echando a nadie. Tobio irá a la Casa Ferrum para entrenar y poder convertirse en tu Guardia Primero.

― Pero aquí los soldados y los guardias son muy buenos entrenando ―defendió―. No tenemos nada que envidarle a la Casa Ferrum.

Su padre suspiró. Lo tomó de los hombros y se puso a su altura.

― Necesito que Tobio se convierta, no solo en el mejor Guardia Primero de Anrufe, sino también más allá de donde no hemos pisado―los labios del Rey formaron una línea recta y miro a su hijo con compresión―. Sé que son amigos y por esa razón él ha aceptado mi petición, ¿no es así, Tobio?

― Sí, su Alteza.

― ¿Cuándo volverá? ―cuestionó el sol. Su ceño arrugado de preocupación hizo que su madre lo abrazara por detrás.

― Cuando llegue a la edad ―respondió la Reyna, sobándole su mejilla.

Shoyo inclinó su cabeza, gotitas saladas cayeron al suelo. Las palabras de la mujer rebataron en su mente. Aquellas que significaban que los dos no volverían a verse hasta dentro de tres años. No podía hacer cosa alguna si el moreno había decido marcharse para ser más fuerte. Hinata no iba a detenerlo, porque él sabía cuánto anhelaba Kageyama el volverse digno para protegerlo.

***

Cuando el sol se escondiera en el horizonte y el cielo arrebolado perdiera su color, cuando el canto de los pájaros fuese relevado por el de los grillos y las aves nocturnas, cuando las llamas del fuego adornaran las calles tranquilas y solitarias del pueblo, y el cielo estuviese lleno de estrellas junto a una luna redonda e inmensa, Kageyama Tobio partiría hacia la Casa Ferrum. Cabalgaría kilómetros por varias semanas, acamparía en el bosque y miraría el mar de arriba pensando en lo mucho que extrañaría a su sol. Sin embargo, nada le importaba tanto como la seguridad y la certeza de que él se convertiría en el Guardia Primero que muchos esperaban que fuera.

Estaba listo para los extremos entrenamientos y el dolor profanado sus huesos, poco le asustaba pensar en que lo harían luchar con soldados y guardias que le doblaban su tamaño. Pero había algo que le devoraba el estómago sin piedad. Esa sensación tenía nombre, forma y estaba caminado hacia él.

― ¿Pensabas irte sin decir adiós? ―sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido con falsa molestia, le parecieron ridículos y tiernos al moreno―. Cobarde.

― Prefiero llegar en una pieza a Ferrum, sino le molesta, mi príncipe ―Kageyama terminó de ajustar la correa de la montura del caballo y puso toda su atención en Shoyo.

― ¿Qué son esas formalidades? ―empujó su mano contra su pecho―. No puedo sostener una espada por mi mismo, ¿cómo podría lastimarte?

― Tienes dientes ―se encogió de hombros.

Hinata soltó una sonora risa, las comisuras de Tobio se estiraron un poco.

― Cuando vuelvas será más alto que tú ―aseguró el pelirrojo.

Kageyama rodó los ojos.

― Por supuesto.

Se miraron, ambos con muchas cosas por decir, pero que mantendrían secretas por el bien común. En las facciones del príncipe podían notarse la triste y el vano intento de camuflarla con una sonrisa temblorosa. Por su parte, el moreno nunca había tenido problema alguno en ocultar sus emociones o sentimientos, pero en ese instante, no quería no iba a ocultarlo. Al menos, no del todo. Suspiró con pesar, hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja de madera.

― Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata ―estiró si brazo y tomó la mano de su amigo. Depositó en ella el objeto.

― Faltan tres semanas para eso ―dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras miraba con atención conmovedora el regalo del moreno. Sus labios temblaron.

― Y no podré estar a tu lado ―Tobio jugueteaba nervioso son sus dedos, esperando que el detalle fuese lo suficientemente bueno para él ―. Yo… lo sien…

Unos brazos delgados y cálidos se enredaron en su cuello sin previo aviso. El olor característico de mandarina mezclado con miel embriagó sus fosas nasales provocando que una corriente eléctrica le acelera el corazón, temiendo que se saliera de su pecho o, pero aun, que Hinata pudiese sentirlo. Los cabellos del príncipe le hicieron cosquillas en la mandíbula y parte de su cuello, sin embargo, cuando Shoyo presionó su nariz contra la piel de Tobio y aspiró su olor, sintió que podía morir ahí mismo. El moreno rodeó la espalda de su amigo y lo apretó más hacia su cuerpo.

― Voy a escribirte cartas todos los días ―murmuró su sol, rosándole la piel.

― Responderé cada una de ellas ―frotó su cabeza contra la de Hinata.

Después de soltarse y verse con las mejillas coloradas. El príncipe se marchó hacia su habitación y el próximo Guardia Primero montó su caballo y partió juntos con otros soldados más hacia la Casa Ferrum. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, pero lo sabían. Era como una regla en el aire, que se mantiene y que nadie puede romper porque no es tangible: volverían a brillar juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algún día corregiré los errores de este capítulo. Lo prometo.

Las hojas afiladas danzaban al ritmo de quien las portaba, cortaban el aire cada tanto para volver a chocar entre sí. El sonido del hierro era la música del ambiente soleado y mañanero, acompañado de gruñidos y respiraciones agitadas que se unían como coro. Las chispas brotaban ante el mínimo contacto de las espadas, las vibraciones del impacto se deslizaban primero en los dedos, luego en la mano y se desvanecía subiendo por el brazo. Con flexibilidad y destreza los cuerpos en batalla se movías de un lado a otro, siempre estando en alerta cualquier movimiento del contrincante. El área no era lo suficientemente grande como para alejarse y respirar un poco, pero bastaba para que pudiesen alejarse y pensar en un ataque rápido y eficaz.

Olía a sudor, a hierro, a tierra y pasto mojado, consecuencia de la lluvia nocturna. El suelo estaba suave y se hundían en él si se quedaban inmóviles por más de dos segundos. Como leones a punto de saltar uno encima del otro para robar un ultimo soplo, se movían en círculos sin dejar de mirarse y aferrando la espada con una mano y, con la otra, el **_broquel_** de madera gruesa. El **_bacinete_** parecía complicar la visión de los oponentes, sin embargo, horas, días, semanas y meses práctica hacían cada vez menos molestas los kilos de protecciones que tenían que ponerse para evitar lesiones.

Uno de ellos detuvo su andar circulatorio y, con un gruñido, se lanzó hacia su oponente decido a terminar el duelo. Sin embargo, este se percató y logró contrarrestar en ataque dejando que el peso de su cuerpo, al recibir el impacto, lo soportara sus piernas. El hierro nuevamente sonó, las espadas se deslizaron sin descanso, los cuerpos se acercaban, atacaban, giraban, movían sus anatomías con velocidad y rudeza, pero ninguno parecía ceder. El combate había durado más de diez minutos, el peso del cansancio empezaba a saldar cuentas en sus músculos, aun así, sabían que, hasta no tener un vencedor, la pelea no terminaría incluso si duraba días.

Con un grito, volvieron a atacar; uno de ellos piso suelo movedizo Yo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, el otro intentó tomar ese instante de ventaja, sin embargo, logró defender con evadir la espada con su escudo, la cual quedó a unos centímetros de su rostro. Sin esperar por otro ataque, empujó a su retador y se levantó impulsándose. Unos segundos más tarde, cuando ya no podían mantenerse de pie, uno de los dos tomó la iniciativa acercándose, pretendiendo que atacase directamente, el opuesto se defendió, poniendo el broquel frente a su cuerpo, sin embargo, no se esperó que su oponente cortara con su espada el escudo y que, con una increíble rapidez y aprovechando la distracción, le arrebatara la suya. Cayó al suelo, con el cuerpo de su vencedor encima de él y apuntándolo con dos filosas y puntiagudas espadas.

― Gané ―pronunció entre cortado por los jadeos, pero con una sonrisa radiante detrás del casco. Se levantó y ayudó a la otra persona a recomponerse.

― Pr… eso… fue una… muy buena…―apoyando la palma de sus manos sobre sus rodillas, trataba de regular su respiración mientras articulaba inútilmente las palabras. El otro iba a hablar, sin embargo, una voz llamándolo hizo que mirara en otra dirección.

― Oh ―dijo al ver quien lo había llamado―. Descansa, come y bebé mucha agua.

Su compañero, viéndose imposible de contestar, asintió varias veces. Satisfecho con eso, caminó en dirección a la salida del área de entrenamiento, donde esperaba su padre con cara cansada, pero a la ves orgulloso. Al llegar, se quitó el bacinete y la brisa del aire le refrescó la piel. Cabellos naranjas se pegaban en su frente y parte de su cuello, absorbiendo el sudor como si fuese sanguijuelas chupando sangre. Sus labios y mejillas estaban teñidos de rojo, haciendo notar más el color pálido de su dermis.

― Hijo.

― Padre.

― ¿No le dedicas mucho tiempo al entrenamiento? ―intentó sonar firme, acusatorio e imponente, sin embargo, la ceja alzada y la mínima expresión divertida en su rostro, lo delataba.

― Dime tú, ¿no pasas mucho tiempo encerrado con el Consilium Real? ―devolvió con una sonrisa inocente. El Rey entrecerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

― A tu madre no le agradaría saber que estás retando a tu padre. Shoyo.

Hinata rodó los ojos y suspiró dándose por vencido.

― De acuerdo, lo siento ―comenzó a caminar en dirección al interior del castillo―. ¿Necesitas que vaya contigo a la asamblea de hoy?

Su padre negó, caminado junto a él.

― Hoy mismo empiezan los preparativos para la fiesta de nuestra Reina ―aunque su hijo no lo veía, sabía que su padre lucía como un ciervo asustado―. He organizado estrategias, formaciones de ataque, pero nada más difícil que complacer a tu madre, hijo.

― Eso no es verdad, padre ―ambos cruzaron por una inmensa fuente y atravesaron arcos que adornaban el camino―. Ella sería feliz con el pétalo de una rosa.

― ¿Crees que tu madre merece solo eso?

Hinata se detuvo y lo miró.

― Por supuesto que no. Darle el universo entero sería poco, incluso.

― Exacto ―el Rey inclinó la cabeza en afirmación.

Reanudaron sus pasos, llegaron a una puerta de metal con picos que fue abierta por los guardias, doblaron por pasillos y subieron escaleras. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la habitación del príncipe, su padre lo llamó nuevamente.

― ¿Te has decidido ya? ―Shoyo apretó los puños y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No quería ser grosero con su padre y causar una discusión cuando su madre estaba próxima de cumplir años, así que suspiró liberando la tensión.

― Debo pensarlo cuidadosamente ―forzó una sonrisa al mirarlo. El rey conocía como la palma de su mano a su hijo, entendía que no estaba de acuerdo ni feliz con el peso que le estaban haciendo cargar, pero así debía ser.

― Necesitamos una respuesta pronto ―se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro―. Hijo, yo envejezco cada vez más. Tengo que entregarte el trono, pero para eso tienes que…

― Sí, lo sé ―respondió desganado. Se sintió cansado y abatido, incluso más de lo que el entrenamiento lo dejó―. Solo… solo déjame pensarlo un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Tendrás mi respuesta después del cumpleaños de mamá.

Su padre no muy convencido aceptó. Sabía que su hijo cumpliría con su palabra, sin embargo, tener la respuesta ya facilitaría muchas cosas. Sin embargo, no iba a presionarlo más, suficiente había daño le había causado ya separándolo de la persona de quien se había enamorado. Dándole un apretón, le sonrió y se alejó, dejándolo solo con sus martiriados pensamientos y las ganas de huir.

Antes de darse un baño y descansar un poco, pensó en ciertos ojos marinos y en aquel fleco negro rebelde que tanto le gustaba. Se obligó a espantar los recuerdos, sin embargo, las memorias de sus años juntos pasaban frente a sus ojos como un doloroso recordatorio de que él ya no estaba más. De que no estarían juntos.

***

Las gotas se deslizaban en su blanca y suave piel, como carias dulces y delicadas, refrescaban su cuerpo para después caer sin pena ni gloria sobre el suelo. Sus pies descalzos dejaban marcas húmedas con cada paso, los dedos de sus manos parecían derramar lágrimas que él no se había permitido liberar. Su cuerpo semidesnudo se reflejó en un espejo viejo, que deformaba un poco la imagen. Observó con detenimiento su cara, sin ningún tipo de marcas en ella. Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las telas que cubrían una venta situada a su lado, la luz brillaba en su rostro y parte de su mandíbula y cuello. Los bellos más diminutos podían apreciarse al igual que los poros de su piel.

Sonrió contento al comparar su cuerpo de hace unos años atrás y el que ahora tenia frente a él. Las semanas y los meses que había pasado entrenando hasta que se quedaba sin aliento habían valido la pena. Ya no era un niño; cualquier vestigio de aquel chiquillo indefenso se había marchado. Sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho, el entrenamiento nunca sería suficiente. Existían personas más fuertes que él ahí afuera, personas que darían su vida para protegerlo, aunque él no quisiera. Para evitarlo, tenía que aprender a luchar.

Tomó la ropa que reposaba en su cama, acomodó cada prenda en su cuerpo y, sintiéndose listo para su día, salió de su habitación, encontrándose con el soldado Ennoshita, aquel que siempre se ofrecía para ayudarlo a entrenar y con quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pues se encargaba de servirle.

― Mi príncipe ―saludó, inclinándose ante él.

Hinata asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y comenzó a caminar seguido de Ennoshita hacia la salida del castillo, en dirección a un colosal jardín. Al llegar, vio a varias personas que servían comida y vino, su Rey y su Reina estaban sentados mientras conversaban animadamente. Cuando estuvo cerca, saludó tomando asiento frente a ellos.

― Tu padre quiere invitar a los reinos y casas vecinas para celebrar mi cumpleaños, ¿no crees que es exagerado, hijo? ―preguntó la hermosa mujer con una fina sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Shoyo alzó las cejas asombrado.

― ¿Podemos darnos ese lujo? ―tomó un pedazo de pan y lo remojó en miel ―. Días sin Saulé está próximo ―su voz fue disminuyendo paulatinamente, nervioso miró a sus padres ―. Quiero decir, n-no digo que no lo valga, es solo q-que…

― Tranquilo, Shoyo ―el Rey se acomodó en su silla―, la reserva puede duras más de un año; no temas.

―Querido, no sería la primera vez que pasamos Días sin Saulé ―estiró su brazo y tomó la mano de su hijo―. Estarás bien mientras permanezcas en Anrufe.

El pelirrojo llevó el pan hacia su boca, masticó lentamente y miró sin interés una bandeja con variedad de frutas. Los reyes se miraron, entre nerviosos, pero manteniendo la postura, luego procedieron a comer en silencio.

Días sin Saulé, nombrado de esa forma porque era el plazo en que Inti dejaba ver su último rayo de luz. Fenómeno que podía durar meses e, incluso, años. Para el príncipe, sería su primera experiencia, pero más allá de estar asustado, sentía inquietud y cierta curiosidad por los relatos que le contaban las viejecillas sobre los pasados días oscuros. Los cuales iban desde seres deformes y violentos que se infiltraban entre la seguridad de los castillos para saquear, violar a las mujeres, beber la sangre de los bebés y asesinar por impulso. Vidas malditas que dormían durante épocas de luz y que despertaban cuando la oscuridad se prolongaba.

Sucedía de manera irregular, no existían fechas preestablecidas ni patrones para identificar. Las noticias llegaban gracias a las Hexen, mujeres que practicaban cualquier tipo de magia, sin detenerse a pensar si era moralmente correcto. Se requería cierta cantidad prudente de Hexen y procesos peligrosos para poder acceder a esa información, la cual, en su mayoría, era exacta.

Shoyo había corrido con suerte de vivir veinte años sin el suceso trágico, porque incluso cuando sus padres le aseguraban que todo saldría bien, no había nada asegurado para nadie. Eran épocas difíciles y aterradoras para todos, los resultados eran cada vez desfavorecedores cada que Días sin Saulé llegaba. Los reinos se preparaban tanto como podían, los soldados y guardias entrenaban horas extras, los cultivadores y carniceros gastaban en jaulas que protegieran el producto, sin embargo, muy pocas funcionaban. Las personas tanto dentro de los reinos como fuera, en las diferentes Casas, sufrían asaltos que terminaban en torturas y violaciones. Incluso si el ejercito contaba con miles y miles de hombres, aquellos seres eran despiadados, salvajes, descontrolados y sin miedo a morir.

El Reino Anrufe, conocido por alabar a Saulé y por su emblema del sol, cultivaba un inmenso miedo y ambiente fúnebre en los días oscuros. Sin embargo, desde el ultimo fenómenos la gente estaba extrañamente tranquila. Creían que, al igual que la ultima vez, serían gratificados. Shoyo no sabía y nadie le contaba, pero él había dado fin a Días sin Saulé con su extraña llegada hace poco más de una década atrás.

A unos cuantos bocados de terminar su desayuno, una voz llamó al Rey. Su padre miró por el hombro de su hijo.

― Su Alteza ―saludó inclinándose―, Mi Reyna, mi príncipe.

― ¿Qué ocurre, señor Kageyama? ―el Guardia Primero del Rey se paró frente a él y entregó una carta.

― Viende de La Casa Ferrum ―Hinata sintió que su corazón se detenía un segundo, para después latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó una fugaz mirada de su madre.

El Rey abrió el sobre de papel y leyó el contenido.

― Ya veo ―dijo con la mirada puesta en la hoja―. ¿La fecha ha sido establecida?

― Así es, Su Alteza ―asintió. El príncipe no lo miraba, pero notó un destello de felicidad en su tono de voz. No esta seguro de querer escuchar lo que diría― Tobio, mi hijo, llegará en la primera luna del mes cinco.

Shoyo se levantó de golpe de su asiento, provocando que el vino se derramara de las copas y la comida rodara al suelo. Miró sus manos sin prestarle atención, porque su mente estaba en otro lado, para ser precisos, en alguien. Sintió el coraje expandirse por su cuerpo, provocándole un calor insoportable. El dolor se instaló en pecho y trituró su corazón con diversión.

― Iré a cabalgar ―miró a sus padres. El semblante preocupado de la Reyna lo hizo sentir como un tonto, sin embargo, necesitaba estar a solas―. Si me disculpan.

Antes de irse, se despidió con un leve asentimiento hacia el Guardia Primero que respondió haciéndose a un lado y bajando la cabeza. Ennoshita, que había estado parado detrás de él todo el tiempo sin decir palabra alguna, miró al Rey con premura, este asintió y fue suficiente para saber que le pedía vigilarlo.

***

El Reino Anrufe estaba de cabeza, pero no más que el castillo y cada uno de los pasillos con centenares de decoraciones y gente que inspeccionaba hasta el mínimo detalle. Los murmureos y gritos provenientes de cada rincón se escuchaban fuera de lugar en un lugar como el castillo, que todo el tiempo se encontraba silencioso e imperturbable. El onomástico de la Reyna estaba a una luna de su llegada, hecho que hacia correr a la gente en todas direcciones. Las personas estaban emocionadas, extasiadas por festejar a una mujer maravillosa, humilde y bella. El cumpleaños de la Reyna era una festividad muy esperada entre los civiles, pues la celebración duraba dos días, los cuales la música, las risas, los gritos de jubilo y un enorme banquete no faltaban nunca.

Sin embargo, cierto príncipe de cabellos naranjas permanecía en su habitación tratando de concentrarse en la lectura de un cuento que su madre solía narrarle por las noches antes de dormir cuando era pequeño. Para su mala suerte, el silencio no hacía más que facilitarles a sus pesados pensamientos se coloran en él ejerciendo intranquilidad y presión.

Sentado frente a una mesa redonda de madera, en la que reposaba una jarra de agua y una bandeja con frutas, movía inquieto su pierna izquierda, mientras que sujetaba un libro son ambas manos y sus ojos se movían entre las líneas sin prestar atención a lo que yacía escrito. Suspiró, alzó la mirada y cerró de golpe el texto, dejándolo sobre la mesa con fastidio. Sobó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, luego echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola apoyada sobre el respaldo. Miró a la persona que estaba parada a lado de la puerta.

― Ennoshita, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he dicho que puedes sentarte ―sus parpados pesados y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, le daban un aspecto cansino al príncipe.

El solado asintió apenado, caminó en dirección a Hinata y arrastró la silla de madera hacia atrás para sentarse. Shoyo murmuró al ininteligible; sonrió satisfecho. Por su parte, Ennoshita miraba nervioso a cada rincón, incomodado por estar sentado cuando debería custodiar la entrada. Sin embargo, intentaba contener su atrevida lengua y no abrir la boca. Como saldado de Shoyo, estaba acostumbrado a verlo desde los primeros rayos de sol hasta los últimos, años a su lado habían causado que conociera las expresiones y comportamientos de su príncipe. Sabía que algo andaba mal.

― Mi príncipe, si me lo permite…―Hinata abrió uno de sus ojos con pesar, aun con la cabeza en el respaldo, asintió―, ¿qué es lo que lo está molestando?

Shoyo movió su cabeza hacia arriba, mirando el techo, no pensando si debía contarle, sino buscando las palabras correctas para hablar. Se sentía culpable por sentirse de ese modo cuando el cumpleaños de su madre se acercaba, pero con aquella celebración, también tenía que hacerle frente a una elección que no quería tomar y que, mucho menos, había pensado como le prometió a su padre.

― Ojalá me hubiese quedado con diez años para siempre ―una risita débil escapó de sus labios, los recuerdos torturaron su mente―. A esa edad no creía que casarse para subir al Trono fuese un martirio.

― ¿No se ha decidido aún, mi príncipe? ―la preocupación en la cara del soldado era ingenua. Hinata negó―. ¿Qué es lo que va a decirle al Rey?

― No lo sé ―impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y ocultó sus rostros en sus manos―. Tal vez lo sepa después del onomástico de mi madre, cuando haya conocido a mi futuro esposo.

― El Rey no es una persona mala, le ha dejado escoger al men… ―el príncipe lo miró con una ceja alzada, el rostro de Ennoshita ardió en mil colores― ¡Oh, por Saulé! ¡Perdone mi atrevimiento, mi príncipe!

El soldado se levantó de golpe, haciendo una reverencia prolonga.

― Está bien, tienes razón ―Shoyo se enderezó en su lugar―. Normalmente solo te hacen saber el nombre y la fecha. Tuve suerte, supongo ―Hinata suspiró y alzó los hombros, después los dejó caer―. Aunque, si te soy sincero, creo que mi padre lo hizo porque se siente culpable sobre algo.

Ennoshita, quien había tomado asiento de nuevo, lo miró sorprendido.

― ¿Qué quiere decir, mi príncipe?

― A veces, cuando estamos solos, siento como si quisiera contarme su secreto. Conozco a mi padre, así que no es complicado adivinar si algo ocurre con él ―entrelazó sus manos y apoyó su cabeza en ellas―. Además, me mira como si buscara mi perdón.

― ¿Le ha preguntado sobre ello?

― Y su respuesta siempre es la misma ―rodó los ojos―: “llevar la corona cansa”.

El soldado no respondió, el príncipe tampoco pronunció palabra alguna. Ambos reflexionaban en silencio.

― Tal vez ―comenzó Ennoshita después unos minutos, un poco inseguro por lo que estaba a punto de decir― sería buena idea si enfrenta a su padre. Es decir, sé que, a pesar de que usted sea el príncipe, tiene que respetar al Rey, pero, primero y más importante, es su hijo. Y tanto como la Reina, el Rey lo ama.

Hinata miró al soldado con una agradecida sonrisa floja y una sensación cálida en su pecho. Ennoshita lo miraba nervioso, con una mueca que pretendía ser un gesto amable.

― Chikara ―lo llamó el príncipe por su nombre. El soldado, sintiéndose desfallecer, le prestó atención―, me alegra tener como amigo a alguien como tú ―Shoyo sonrió triste―. Siempre me aconsejas y me acompañas en mis aventuras, aunque sean peligrosas―ambos recordaron las veces en que Hinata se escapaba de Anrufe, para ver más allá―. Y, a veces, eres tan sincero que me hace gracia que te avergüence tomarte libertades conmigo.

Hinata soltó una risita, a su mente llegaron recuerdos de él y Ennoshita hablando sobre temas triviales _─y otros no tanto─,_ que terminaban en disculpas y sonrojos por parte del soldado al, según él, hablar de más e irrespetuosamente.

― Yo, bueno ―con una sonrisa tambaleante, Chikara habló―, me es grato saber que disfruta mi compañía, mi príncipe. Y discúlpeme si alguna vez he cruzado la línea.

― Te disculpo si dejas de llamarme así ―alzó una ceja―, puedes llamarme como gustes, realmente no importa. Es decir, todo mundo me llama así ―frotó sus sienes―, mis padres suelen decirme más “hijo”. En ocasiones olvido mi propio nombre porque nadie se atreve a decirlo.

― Oh, sí, claro mi pri… Joven Hinata―Ennoshita se disculpó en un susurro, Shoyo negó divertido.

― Muy bien ―Shoyo se levantó de la silla, con aparente mejor ánimo, estiró su cuerpo y miró al soldado ―. Vayamos a entrenar un rato. El que se canse primero deberá robar un barril de vino.

Chikara lo miró asustado, rezando por su integridad. Hinata con una sonora carcajada se dirigió a la puerta. Sí, definitivamente, sería un largo entrenamiento.

***

El cielo arrebolado se refleja en el lago, dándole un aspecto anaranjado. Las gramíneas se balanceaban por el respirar del viento, girasoles e índigos silvestres coloreaban el terreno, convirtiéndolo en una vista hermosa y hogareña. La Reyna movía su cuerpo con delicadeza, danzaba al ritmo de una melodía que sonaba en su cabeza, la sonrisa de su rostro no era ni sería opacada por la belleza de la pradera. En realidad, era como si aquello fuese hecho a medida para ella. No daba la impresión de que fuese una persona en medio del terreno, sino mas bien parecía que era todo un conjunto. Su largo cabello castaño bailaba, el vestido de seda brilla ante los rayos de sol y la sonrisa impregnada en su rostro contagiaba de alegría a quien la viese.

Shoyo, a la distancia, observaba a su madre. El corazón le latía con emoción y sus ojos destellaban. El Rey estaba también, admirando a su esposa como ninguna obra de arte podía ser admirada jamás, con aquella atención que solo le profesaba a su Reyna. Era un atardecer hermoso, pero el espectáculo no lo daba el sol ni el cielo con los cambios de colores, incluso Saulé se encontraría celosa ante la imponente y desgarradora belleza de aquella mujer.

Era una costumbre entre los tres visitar el prado antes del onomástico de la Reyna, no era muy grande como los que existían fuera de las paredes del Reino, sin embargo, era perfecto y suficiente. Iban cuando el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de tintes naranjas y se marchaban cuando el ultimo rayo acariciaba sus rostros. Para Hinata, no tenia precio estar ahí, siempre pedía a Saulé que el sol tardara en ocultarse para poder disfrutar solo un poco más. Si pudiese vivir ese momento eternamente, como bucle, lo haría.

La Reyna estaba agachada de espalda, seguramente observando de cerca las florecillas. Shoyo podía dibujar en su cabeza la sonrisa tierna que se formaba en el rostro de ella. El príncipe, en cámara lenta, vio como su madre se levantaba y giraba sobre sus talones para ir hacia ellos con la cara cubierta de una felicidad inquebrantable, después una flecha clavándose en el pecho de su Reyna, cuya expresión pálida opacó cualquier vestigio de color.

Sin saber en qué momento, su padre había corrido hacia su esposa, la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras lágrimas gordas de coraje y tristeza invadían sus mejillas. Sabía que estaba gritando, sin embargo, Hinata no podía escucharlo. De repente, destellos dorados fueron apareciendo desde detrás suyo. Eran los guardias que habían llegado por el llamado doloroso de su Rey. Shoyo sintió que lo tomaban por los hombros y lo jalaban con fuerza hacia atrás, pero él se mantenía estático, mirando hacia su padre, donde rodeado de guardias reales, lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie mientras él luchaba con el peso muerto de su esposa.

Una explosión retumbó con fuerza, provocando un zumbido molesto en sus oídos. Aprovechando el trastabillo, los guardias lo arrastraron hacia el interior el castillo, cubriéndolo con sus cuerpos. Adentro, todo el caos lo golpeó con fuerza.

Las campanas se escuchaban en la lejanía, indicando que estaban bajo ataque. Escuchó a su padre dar ordenes de matar a cualquier individuo que no perteneciera al Reino de Anrufe, de cerrar las puertas y no permitir que nada ni nadie saliera, al menos no con vida. Lo buscó entre la multitud de guardias y soldados, cuando dio con él, sintió que el poco corazón que tenía, se lo estrujaron con fuerza y pisotearon.

El Rey estaba manchado de sangre, el color escarlata teñía parte de su ropa y rostro. Los ojos inyectados en sangre y su rostro contraído por la furia. Su padre lo miró entre tantos cuerpos, desenfundó su espada como tantas veces lo había hecho y apuntó hacia su hijo.

― Si alguien le corta un solo cabello, le quemaré las manos ―amenazó con voz severa, no hubo temblor en sus palabras. Shoyo no pudo evitar comparar la imagen de su padre cubierto de lágrimas y el rostro desfigurado por el sufrimiento cuando vio a su Reyna morir. Eran dos personas totalmente diferentes ― ¡VENGUEN A SU REYNA Y PROTEJAN AL PRÍNCIPE!

Tan rápido como dijo la última palabra, la sala entera se llenó de gritos, pisadas y sonidos de espadas siendo desenfundadas. Alguien tiró del brazo de Hinata, alejándolo de los cuerpos eufóricos, al girarse, vio a Ennoshita. El coraje y la preocupación eran notorias en su rostro, sin embargo, se esforzaba por lucir lo más calmado que podía. Jaló de él en dirección a la bodega; Guardias Reales los escoltaban. Se escabulleron entre los pasillos, bajaron escaleras y abrieron infinitas puertas que el príncipe creyó que nunca se acabarían. Entre gritos lejanos, sonidos de espadas chocando con otras y explosiones, llegaron al lugar donde Hinata debía permanecer. Los Guardias se quedaron fuera, escoltando la entrada, Chikara empujó a Shoyo dentro y luego procedió a trabar la puerta.

Se acercó al príncipe, lo tomó de los hombros y le habló.

― Joven Hinata, el Rey…

_“Rey”, “Reyna…” “Madre…”_

Shoyo alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los del soldado, Ennoshita se asustó cuando vio los vio. El pelinaranja empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

― Tengo que salir, tengo que ir, mi padre, mi ma…

― No, hay orde…

― ¡NO ME IMPORTAN LAS MALDITAS ÓRDENES! ―hecho un mar de furia, encaró al soldado. Ennoshita se encogió. Hinata tragó duro y empuñó sus manos.

― No van a permitirle dejar el castillo, mi príncipe ―dijo apenado. Lo sabía, más que nadie, Chikara sabía cuánto deseaba Shoyo y luchar. Recordaba cada entrenamiento en los que el príncipe le contaba que quería volverse fuerte para proteger a la gente que le importaba.

― Debemos buscar una forma ―los ojos de Hinata se movían frenéticos en busca de otra salida, una pequeña ventana estaba al fondo― ¡Ahí! ―caminó con rapidez hacia la abertura― Salgamos por ahí. Subiré primero y…

― ¡JOVEN HINATA! ―la garganta de Ennoshita ardió, el cuerpo enteró le tembló. Giró y lo enfrentó―, ¿no entiende que si su padre muere usted será el que deba reinar? ¡No pueden morir los dos! ―sorprendido, el príncipe boqueó sin saber qué decir, el soldado se acercó y tomó sus manos ― El Rey ya perdió a su esposa, no puede perder a su hijo también.

La suplica en la mirada de su amigo lo hizo sentir impotente. Quería gritar, quería decirle que él también había perdido, mataron a su madre, necesitaba vengarse. Un intenso dolor se había construido en el momento en que vio a su Reyna morir en los brazos de su padre. Le consumía los órganos, se sentía como ácido disolviendo todo a su paso. La bilis subía y bajaba, el pecho le ardía y sus manos picaban por empuñar su espada. Quería estar junto al Rey, luchando en nombre de la mujer a quien más habían amado. Lo necesitaba…

Un fuerte golpe y gruñidos se escucharon fuera de la bodega. Ambos jóvenes se miraron, Hinata avanzó con cautela hacia la puerta, Ennoshita lo tomó del brazo, suplicando que no hiciera alguna estupidez. El príncipe le hizo saber que solo escucharía. Pegó su oreja a la puerta apoyándose de sus manos, agudizó su oído, pero lo único que escuchaba eran pisadas sin sentido. Algo o alguien golpeó la puerta con exagerada fuerza, que hizo retroceder a Hinata con una mueca de dolor. Un porrazo más fue suficiente para que la madera empezara a ceder.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el soldado jaló a Shoyo hacia la ventana. Chikara ayudó al pelirrojo a subir y pasar por ella, luego el príncipe lo ayudó. Ambos estando fuera, corrieron en dirección a los establos, echaban miradas rápidas hacia atrás, asegurándose de que no los perseguían. Lo que sea que haya sido, lo habían perdido. Lejos podía escucharse la batalla en el centro del Reino Anrufe, el humo de diferentes tonalidades se alzaba sobre las casas y los muros, el cielo se había coloreado de gris y los cuervos graznaban. El aire se sentía sucio, no quedaba rastro de vivacidad ahí.

― Escúcheme ―llamó Ennoshita mientras preparaba a dos caballos―, nos iremos del Reino.

― ¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

― No es seguro ―Chikara amarraba la montura con destreza.

― ¡Pero mi padre….!

― ¡Su padre escogió personalmente a esos Guardias Reales que custodiaban la entrada! ―lo miró desesperado―, ¡ordenó que, si los derribaban, escapáramos!

Aquellas palabras enmudecieron al príncipe. Si el Rey los había elegido era porque los consideraba los Guardias más fuertes después de la Primera Espada.

_¡El señor Kageyama!_

Hinata miró a su alrededor, como si fuese a encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando. Le rogó a Saulé que el principal Guardia estuviese a salvo y luchando junto a su padre. Solo ellos dos podrían mantenerse a salvo.

― Nos vamos ―el soldado hurgó dentro de su bolso tejido y sacó una capa negra con capucha, se la extendió al príncipe― Póngase esto, por favor ―Hinata la tomó y se la puso con dedos temblorosos. Después, Ennoshita acercó un caballo blanco hacia él y lo ayudó a subir.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

― La Casa Ferrum, las noticias deben estar llegando por medio de los búhos ―Chikara subió a otro caballo ―. Saldremos por la puerta Este, la que se usaba como deshecho de heces ―Hinata asintió, sabía cómo llegar―. Mi príncipe, no importa que, no se deten…

Una flecha atravesó la garganta de Ennoshita, la sangre brotó de sus labios manchando la ahora piel pálida de Hinata. El soldado se llevó una mano al cuello, sus ojos desorbitados veían a Shoyo, que estaba al borde bajarse y ayudarlo sin importar nada. Sin embargo, su amigo, en su último segundo de vida, golpeó con un látigo al caballo. El animal relinchó y comenzó a galopar sin detenerse.

Hinata miró hacia atrás, encontrado a Ennoshita, su amigo, tirado sobre el frio suelo. Y lejos del cuerpo sin vida, en la sombra de un árbol, una persona de cabello gris. El príncipe gritó y azotó las correas del caballo, este apresuró su paso. Shoyo cerró los ojos con fuerza y no volvió a mirar.

***

Su brazo izquierdo ardía y punzaba; era molesto, pero no tanto como la sensación burbujeante en su pecho. Sabía que la herida estaba infectada, necesitaba limpiarla, pero no podía perder tiempo tratando de encontrar lo necesario. No recordaba cuántas lunas habían pasado ya, ¿una o dos? Su sentido de orientación estaba fatal, sus parpados pesaban, sudor frío bañaba su frente y le costaba respirar, ¿aquella flecha realmente era una común y corriente? No podía pensarlo con claridad.

Recordaba vagamente haber salido con éxito de Anrufe, sin embargo, fue hasta cuando se adentró al bosque que surgieron los problemas. Shoyo no portaba ninguna arma, ni siquiera un cuchillo, así que no pudo defenderse cuando unos salvajes lo rodearon. O es que Saulé estaba compadeciéndose o era mera suerte, pero unos soldados aparecieron poco después y lo ayudaron a escapar. Hinata solo recibió un ataque de flecha que ya había retirado, trató su herida cubriéndola con un pedazo de la capucha. Recorrió tanto como pudo sin detenerse, pero el cansancio estaba causando estragos tanto en él como en el caballo. El animal debía estar sediento y la Casa Ferrum estaba a tres lunas de distancia.

Sin previo aviso, el corcel se desplomó con un quejido. La pierna de Hinata quedó atrapada bajo el peso del animal, provocando que gruñera por el intenso dolor. Afortunadamente, no cayó sobre el brazo lastimado, sin embargo, la sacudida ocasionó más que suficiente en su débil cuerpo. Con vano esfuerzo trató de deslizarse, pero resultaba peor. Sentía que su extremidad se arrancaba cuando empujaba hacia afuera. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el suelo, abatido y sintiéndose en el limbo de la muerte.

_Inútil._

Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó el crujir de las ramas. El viento soplaba y movía las hojas de los árboles, el canto fúnebre de los cuervos se escuchaba a la lejanía y el aúllo de los lobos armonizaban. No había forma de que pudiese salvarse esta vez.

― Oh, vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí ―la figura de un hombro vestido con pieles de oso apareció por encima del caballo. La sonrisa amarillenta y descuidada no era buena señal.

― ¿Has encontrado nuestra cena, imbécil? ―alguien gritó con voz irritada.

Aquel hombre se echó a reír.

― ¡Y nuestro postre! ―rodeó el caballo, se acercó a Hinata y con su pie lo pateó suavemente―. No serás de buen uso antes de que mueras, niño.

Shoyo intentó alejarse, pero el peso en su pierna no se lo permitió.

― No, no ―el hombre se inclinó―. No tengas miedo, seremos gentiles―volvió a sonreír, mostrando la hilera de dientes dañados y mugrientos. Apestaba a animal muerto. Acercó su rostro, sacó su lengua y la metió en la oreja del príncipe. El pelirrojo se retorció del asco.

― ¡Oye, idiota! ―llamó la otra voz―. ¿Qué diablos haces?

― Me divierto un poco ―pinchó la mejilla de Hinata con su dedo―, ¿no quieres probar?

Otra figura apareció sobre el caballo. Aparentaba la misma edad que el otro, sin embargo, este se veía más alineado.

― No me van los hombres ―dijo sin mucho interés―. Date prisa y asegúrate de matarlo después ―comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo―. Ah, y no se te ocurra comerte al caballo, la carne es muy fuerte.

El sujeto que estaba a lado de Hinata, chasqueó la lengua.

― Una lástima ―tomó los brazos de Shoyo y los puso por encima de su cabeza, Hinata gimió de dolor, sin embargo, al sentir un fuerte tirón que lo liberó sin mucho esfuerzo del cuerpo muerto, gritó. Su extremidad ardía y palpitaba, no podía asegurar que la tuviese intacta―. Si gritas cuando te la entierre te voy a cortar la maldita lengua. Si te atreves a atacarme, te corto las piernas y las manos.

El hombre le mostró un cuchillo, lo acercó a su rostro y cortó un poco su mejilla. Un hilo de sangre descendió. Con un movimiento rápido lo puso boca bajo, su boca se llenó de hojas y el olor a tierra inundó su nariz. Escuchó cómo el hombre aflojaba su pantalón y sintió que la capucha era alzada. Cerró lo ojos y mordió su lengua.

Un grito grave se escuchó a la lejanía y, luego, silencio. Tenebroso e inquietante silencio. El sujeto se levantó alertado, empuñando el cuchillo con fuerza. Llamó a su compañero, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Hinata se movió, intentando colocarse boca arriba.

― ¡No te muevas! ―una fuerte patada le fue propina en la cara de Shoyo. El príncipe probó su sangre. Tosió con fuerza. Puntos destellantes oscilaban su campo de visión. Sintió que el miedo se desvanecía y una paz cálida, como cuando su madre lo abrazaba, llenó su pecho.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos, sintió unas gotas calientes caer sobre su cara. Trató de enfocar, de encontrarle sentido a lo que pasaba, pero los sonidos se hicieron cada vez más lejanos, como si estuviesen al final de un túnel. Alzó la mirada y, entonces, vio al hombre que iba violarlo. Una espada atravesaba su boca desde atrás, su cuerpo colgaba sin vida. Cuando el arma fue retirada y el cadáver lanzado hacia a un lado, su mente le jugó una extraña broma. Sonrió sin fuerzas, mostrando su dentadura escarlata.

―T-tres años, ka…g…yama―el sol se apagó.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Déjame decirte que estoy trabajando (desde hace meseeees) en una tercera parte, pero, nuevamente, no creo que haya alguna actualización pronto. 
> 
> Hasta luego:).


End file.
